onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Zoro Fano
Zoro Fano Que diriez vous d'une musique épique pour bien commencer la journée ? Salutation à toi qui est sur mon profil ! Je suis Zoro Fano, Très grand Fan de One Piece et contributeur de ce Suuuper Wiki avec + de 4000 modifs à mon actif ! Je suis là tout les jours ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire (même un simple Bonjour), viens sur ma page de discussion. Si tu n'es pas inscrit, je te conseille de le faire car l'ambiance du site est juste géniale ! :-) ''Moi 'Moi et One Piece' J'ai commencé à regardé One Piece en septembre 2013 et j'ai réussi à rattraper tous les épisodes en VF en 3 mois puis j'ai regardé les autres en VOSTFR. Maintenant je suis le manga avec les scans qui sortent chaque semaine (ou presque). 'Pseudo' Voici l'histoire de mon pseudo : Quand je me suis inscrit sur OPE, mon pseudo était ZoroFanOP (Zoro + Fan de One Piece). Etant donné que beaucoup s'appelle Zoro sur OPE j'ai préféré faire un espace et enlevé le P ce qui a donné Zoro Fano. 'Langues' 'Relations' Ma Famille *Je suis Marié à Shy. *Je suis le Père de Manu. *Je suis le Beau-Père de Seo. *Je suis le Grand-Père de Chichin. A suivre... Sinon, Je m'entend bien avec tout le monde ! 'Sur le Wiki' Mes principales modifications sont de remplir/modifier les pages chapitres, mais bien évidemment je ne fais pas que ça ; Je créer les pages SBS, je détruit les fautes d'orthographes qu'en j'en vois, je crée la page du chapitre qui sort chaque semaine, je rajoute les modèles qui manquent aux pages... 'Sur le Forum' Je suis très souvent sur le Forum, souvent pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux utilisateurs ou quand j'ai une hypothèse qui me trotte dans la tête et qu'il faut absolument que j'en parle. Je vérifie également les nouveaux Topic pour voir si ce n'e sont pas des doublons... 'Sur le Tchat' Je suis également souvent sur le Tchat pour parler de One Piece dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! J'aime beaucoup les quiz qu'ont se fait de temps en temps. En revanche, je déteste que quelqu'un soit odieux avec les autres utilisateurs ! 'Dans One Piece' Si je devais être quelqu'un dans One Piece, je serai... Hum... Je vais vous faire un Top 5 : *1. Marco *2. Zoro *3. Mihawk *4. Un Dragon Céleste *5. Barbe Noire (Et oui, je suis un enfoiré ^^) Mon Inscription sur One Piece Encyclopédie Je connais ''One Piece Encylopédie depuis Octobre 2013, j'y allais souvent pour avoir des informations sur One Piece. En Mars 2014, j'ai commencé à contribuer sans être inscris sur Wikia car je me suis dit que ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Après avoir vu qu'il y avait un Forum et un Tchat, je me suis inscrit le 29 Mars 2014.'' ''Z'' et John m'ont souhaité la bienvenue et j'ai remarqué la très bonne ambiance qui règne sur ce site.' ' Projets *Résumé toutes les Pages Chapitres (sauf certaines pages, + d'infos plus bas). *Crées les Pages SBS de la Saga Water Seven, Saga Skypiea et Saga Baroque Works. Actions sur le Wiki 'Mes actions principales consistent à remplir les pages chapitres de One Piece :' 'Complèter la Saga Water Seven :' *''Arc Water Seven (En cours) *''Arc Enies Lobby (Fini)'' *''Arc Post-Enies Lobby (Fini)'' Complèter la Saga Thriller Bark : *''Arc Thriller Bark (En cours)'' Compléter la Saga Guerre au Sommet : *''Arc Duval (Fini)'' *''Arc Sabaody (Fini)'' *''Arc Amazon Lily (En cours)'' *''Arc Impel Down (Fini)'' *''Arc Marineford (Fini)'' *''Arc Post-Marineford (Fini)'' Compléter la Saga Ile des Hommes Poissons : *''Arc Retrouvailles à Sabaody (Fini)'' *''Arc Ile des Homme-Poissons (En cours)'' Compléter la Saga Alliance Pirate : *''Arc Punk Hazard (En cours)'' PS : Je ne remplirai pas les Pages Chapitres des Arcs suivants tout simplement car je ne les possèdent pas : Arc Baggy, Arc Kuro, Arc Baratie, Arc Arlong , Arc Davy Back Fight. ''Pages Crées Modèles Crées Modifs Chanceuses 'Mes modifications chanceuses sont les :' N°197 000, N° 199 000, N°200 000, N°218 000, N°236 000 et N°242 000.'' ''Teams Team Impel Down Team Gorosei Team Galley-La Stats Records ''Record du nombre d'octets en une modification : 11 176 Record de modifications faites en une journée : 303 (29/06/2014) Record de messages postés sur le Forum en une journée : 63 (18/05/2014) Record de messages postés sur le Tchat en une journée : Euh... ''Surnoms 'Qu'on me donne' Voici la liste des noms qu'on me donne sur One Piece Encyclopédie : *Fano'' : Par la Quasi-Totalité des utlisateurs de OPE *''Zoro :'' ' 'Goldie, Moha, et bien d'autres' '^^' ' *''Zorho : Par Chichin '' *''Grille Pain :'' Par Luchi et Cookie *''Partenaire'' :'' ''Par ma Partenaire *''Fan D'eau : Par Flamenco et Doffy'' *''Fan-o-Poubelle : Par Morgane'' *''Fafa : Par Aamy'' *''Cifano : Par Konji'' 'Que je donne' Voici la liste des noms que je donne aux utilisateurs de One Piece Encyclopédie : *''Chichin'' :[[Utilisateur:Zoro-chin| Zoro-chin]] *''Jojo'' : Jorak *''Floop'' : Flo121297 *''Z'' : Gol D.Manuel *''Moumou'' : Gikou Mouria *''Doffy'' : Doflamingo-Sama *''Partenaire'' : Petit Shinigami <3 *''Baloon'' : ''Valoon.33'' ''Combats *''Zoro Fano Vs Jorak : Défaite *''Zoro Fano Vs Kamrix : Match Nul'' *''Zoro Fano Vs Franky003 : Défaite'' Je viens de remarqué que... je suis nul !!! ''Absences 'Je suis sur le Wiki tous les jours, mais il m'arrive parfois de disparaitre, voilà les raisons :' *''5 Juillet au 11 Juillet 2014 : Problèmes de Connexion, je ne venais sur le Wiki que le soir. *''30 Juillet au 20 Août 2014 : Vacances.'' ''Personnages Préférés Roronoa.png|1. Roronoa Zoro'' Monkey D. Luffy !.png|''2. Monkey D. Luffy'' ThTeach.jpg|''3. Marshall D. Teach'' Kuma visage.png|''4. Batholomew Kuma'' 300px-Zephyr Animé Infobox.png|''5. Zephyr'' Kizaru.jpg|''6. Kizaru'' Shanks cicatrice.png|''7. Shanks'' Sanji déguisement 2 .png|''8. Sanji'' Marco the phoenix HB.png|''9. Marco'' Portgas D Ace.png|''10. Portgas D. Ace'' Newgate Z.png|''11. Edward Newgate'' Aokiji/Kuzan.jpg|''12. Aokiji'' Rayleigh Infobox.png|''13. Rayleigh'' Bartolomeo faisant des signes.png|''14. Bartolomeo'' Tenue de Law sans son manteau .png|''15. Trafalgar Law'' Boa Hancock.jpg|''16. Boa Hancock'' 503112-mihawk8.jpg|''17. Mihawk'' Jinbei tattoo.png|''18. Jinbei'' ''Personnages Détestés Spandam.jpg|1. Spandam'' 250px-Charloss.png|''2. Saint Charlos'' Mermaid Princess Shirahoshi.png|''3. Shirahoshi'' Wapol's Beheading in the Anime.png|''4. Wapol'' 300px-Anime Bluejam Infobox.png|''5. Bluejam'' 300px-Gecko moria.png|''6. Gecko Moria'' Visage de Rebecca avec son casque0123.jpg|''7. Rebecca'' 250px-Foxy Infob.png|''8. Foxy'' Caribou The Psycho.png|9. Caribou 240px-Arlong mocking Nami.png|''10. Arlong'' Hody.jpg|''11. Hody'' Image-Ceasar-Clown-Wor,d-R.jpg|''12. Caesar Clown'' ''Arcs Préférés Whitebeard Arrives at Marineford.png|1. Arc Marineford'' 149588-enieslobby039.jpg|''2. Enies Lobby'' Doflamingo at Dressrosa.png|''3. Arc Dressrosa'' Impel Down Underwater.jpg|''4. Arc Impel Down'' Sabaody park.jpg|''5. Arc Sabaody'' Water-seven.png|''6. Arc Water Seven'' Skypiea.png|''7. Arc Skypiea'' Le poneglyphe sein d'Alabasta de tombe royale.png|''8. Arc Alabasta'' Thriller Bark Schiff.jpg|''9. Arc Thriller Bark'' ''Openings Préférés *'1. Share the World''' *'2. Fight Together' *'3. We Are' *'4. Brand New World' *'5. One Day' *'6. Hands Up' *'7. Wake Up' *'8. Kokoro no Chizu' *'9. Jungle P' *'10. We Go' ''Combats Préférés *'1. Luffy VS Lucci''' *'2. Barbe Blanche VS Akainu' *'3. Barbe Noire VS Ace' *'4. Zoro VS Kaku' *'5. Luffy VS Crocodile' *'6. Mugiwaras VS Pacifista' *'7. Zoro VS Kuma' *'8. Luffy VS Usopp' *'9. Zoro VS Ryuma' *'10. Luffy VS Ener' ''Fruits du Démon Préférés 'Paramecia' Nikyu.gif|1. Nikyu Nikyu no Mi'' Perfume Femur MeroMero.png|''2. Mero Mero no Mi'' Bari Bari no Mi.png|''3. Bari Bari no Mi'' Luffy vs Minotaurus.png|''4. Gomu Gomu no Mi'' One piece gura gura no mi sournoishack.png|''5. Gura Gura no Mi'' Ito Ito no Mi ANIME.png|''6. Ito Ito no Mi'' 'Zoan' PhoenixMarco.png|''1. Fruit de Marco'' Sengoku forme Bouddha.jpg|''2. Fruit de Sengoku'' X-Drake.jpg|''3. Fruit de Drake'' ''Haki Préférés *'1. Luffy sur l'île des hommes-poisson''' *'2. Luffy à Marineford' *'3. Luffy VS Chinjao à Dressrosa' *'4. Luffy dans le Film Z' *'5. Shanks sur le Moby Dick' *'6. Ace à Grey Terminal' *'7. Shanks sauvant Luffy' *'8. Luffy à Impel Down' *'9. Rayleigh dans la salle des ventes' *'10. Luffy à Amazon Lily' ''Kicks Préférés *'1. Concassé de Sanji à Satori''' *'2. Concassé de Sanji à Blueno' *'3. Flambage Shot de Sanji à Jabura' *'4. Kick de Luffy à Hody' *'5. Kick de Luffy à Shiki' ''Punches Préférés *'1. Luffy à Saint Charlos''' *'2. Luffy à Bellamy' *'3. Barbe Blanche à Akainu' *'4. Garp à Chinjao' *'5. Luffy à Bacura' ''Navires Préférés Scènes Préférés *'1. Shanks stoppe la guerre à Marineford''' *'2. Le Discours de Barbe Noire à Jaya' *'3. Usopp défend Luffy à Alabasta' *'4. Jinbei donne son sang à Luffy' *'5. Le Sacrifice de Bonclay à Impel Down' *'6. Luffy bat Lucci' *'8. Zoro tranche le Navire Pirate à Sabaody' *'9. Les derniers mots de Barbe Blanche' *'10. Luffy hurle à Nami : "Tu es ma Nakama !"' ''Citations Préférés 'Références' Navigation du Site''